A Mixture Of Drink, Adrenaline And Skin
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Most of the time Delia likes Jazmine and Lindy like this…when their together-the three of them, most of the time drunk, or high on adrenaline and each other-good girls gone completely bad for a night, naked curled up together so completely taken apart. Delia/Jazmine/Lindy, threesome, femslash-Rated M. Set during 'In the Doghouse with the White House' (Don't Like Slash Don't Read.)


**Hi-so here is another little I Didn't Do It one-shot that focuses on the relationship between Delia/Jazmine/Lindy as a threesome-I have never written femslash before never mind M rated femslash and certainly not threesome femslash so I have no idea how this has turned out**

 **I predominately write Garrett/Logan slash so this is a new thing for me-if you guys like this pairing then please send me in some prompts-**

 **This story also contains a slightly voyeuristic Delia and underage drinking.**

 **This story does contain slash-if you don't like it then don't read it-you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just this bizarre little scenario.**

 **Please let me know what you thought**

* * *

A Mixture Of Drink, Adrenaline And Skin.

 _Most of the time Delia likes Jazmine and Lindy like this…on their 'special nights' the three of them, most of the time drunk, sometimes high on adrenaline and each other-good girls gone completely bad for a night, naked curled up together so completely taken apart. Delia/Jazmine/Lindy, threesome, femslash-Rated M. Set during 'In the Doghouse with the White House' _

* * *

The first time they did this they were drunk. It had happened shortly after Logan and Garrett had come out in a relationship shocking the three of them and one night when they were both at Garrett's place (Lindy's parents out on some twisted version of a Date Night) and Delia was round at Lindy's working on a science project Jazmine had turned up near as damn it soaked to the bone and holding a bottle of tequila.

They had been half the bottle down when Jazmine had turned to the drunk Lindy and climbed on top of her winding her fingers in her hair and practically grinding down on her. It was a true testament to how drunk Lindy was when instead of pushing her off the usually uptight blonde surged upwards to meet her and then suddenly they were half naked on Lindy's bed the bottle clutched loosely in Delia's hand.

And then it was the three of them, on the bed touching and kissing and curled up together like they were one.

Delia likes them like this. She likes it when Lindy forgets she's the good girl and becomes dependant on the next touch, she likes it when Jazmine forgets that she was once in love with Logan and curls one hand around Lindy and the other around Delia so they become unified-they have always be close but something about this makes it official.

They only have moments like this at least once every three months and surprisingly enough it's not awkward the morning after, they cuddle together each of them and the secret smiles between the three of them keep the secret real.

* * *

So when they're in Washington it's no surprise that they immediately lock the door as soon as Lindy is back from being accidently locked in the interrogation room, the three of them are sharing a room being that the class is one short and it's surprising that everything has worked out for them.

Lindy crumples in that way she does-that Jazmine and Delia easily recognise as her letting them do whatever they want to her. She's drained both physically and emotionally.

Jasmine reaches for her first because she always does-Jazmine is just as desperate as she always is, hands grabbing outwards to run her fingers through Lindy's blonde hair kissing her gently as her hands reach for the buttons of Lindy's shirt.

It takes Jazmine nearly ten seconds to get Lindy naked from the waist up. She's the expert in clothes and suddenly Jazmine's in her skirt (no tights or shoes) and Lindy's in her jeans.

They don't invite Delia to join-it doesn't work that way it never does, Delia is more a observer in whatever her two best friends do, she only really joins in at the end.

Jasmine moves to push Lindy on the bed. From her position in the chair Delia can watch her. They raided the mini-bar for whatever drink they find replacing them with the water they brought before the timer runs out-they can deny anything later-nobody is ever going to think that they are doing anything wrong anyway-sometimes it pays to be the 'good girls'. Delia's good at this-the planning anyway. She plans everything down to the last second. She takes a sip of her vodka and Red Bull letting the ice clink in the glass. It stuns her at how calm she is watching her two best friends make out while she watches, she's always calm when this happens. Always.

Jazmine moves her mouth lower to Lindy's collarbone sucking a mark with her teeth that would be covered by most shirts, her breasts swinging the dark brown nipples brushing against Lindy. Jazmine's glass of rose wine (always elegant) sits to the side as Jazmine moves her mouth lower.

Delia watches as Jazmine twirls her tongue around Lindy's rose coloured nipples, she watches as the nipple hardens, as Jazmine sucks it hard into her mouth her perfect white teeth clinching down on it. Jasmine moves her mouth to twirl around the other one as Lindy gasps her legs spreading even more the fabric of her jeans rubbing against Jazmine's skirt.

Jasmine lowers her mouth of Lindy's breasts moving down to the jeans pulling them of Lindy's legs, she sheds her skirt and Delia smirks into her vodka as she realises that both Jazmine and Lindy had prepared for this. Jazmine's in dark black panties that stand out against her tanned skin and Lindy is in a baby pink lace thong.

Delia watches as Jazmine lowers her hands and face nearer and nearer to the lace edges. She pulls it down sliding it down Lindy's pale legs. Jasmine looks up her eyes and nose nudging against the thatch of blonde curls. Delia knows that at this point at the room could catch itself on fire and nobody would notice. The two girls are locked on each other with wide eyes and flushed skin. They won't notice Delia until she joins them-and she knows they're not at that place yet. There is still time.

Jasmine moves her mouth so that she's sucking directly on Lindy's clit taking it into her mouth like she did her nipples and sucking hard. She knows what it does to Lindy who arches of her bed in a perfect arch her feet on the bed and Jazmine looks up grinning lazily replacing her mouth with her fingers.

Lindy gasps again-they have to keep quiet when they do this. They have classmates across the hall and on either side of them, when they do this at home they have families that might listen in or heaven forbid walk in.

They know how to express themselves with gasps and low moans and Jazmine moves again and Delia notices how her mouth is slick and Lindy is shaking and Wow-that was quicker than she thought it would be-Lindy must have really needed Jazmine more than she's ever let on.

But Lindy Watson is still Lindy Watson and therefore she locks both her legs around Jazmine and turns her over so she's on top, Lindy's quick and hardworking and Jazmine, Delia can already tell is already on the edge.

It doesn't really take long, Lindy only has to pull Jazmine up by the shoulders and then the two of them are grinding down on each other kissing like it's their last chance, Lindy's hand slides down Jazmine's breast and she does something that Delia can't see from her position and then Jazmine tilts her head back silently riding out her climax.

And that's when Delia decides to join in-correction that's when she knows it's her place to join in, she's already in her underwear has been since the beginning of Lindy opening the door. She slides across the bed pulling Jazmine closer as her friend makes it clear she's undoing her bra straps and then she feels Lindy pulling down her panties.

Jazmine attaches her mouth onto one of her nipples and Delia smiles as Lindy presses kisses down her thighs. This right here is why she loves her best friends. This right here is why she sits on the side-lines and waits for this to happen. Because now they're both in a headspace where the three of them are connected. Delia loves them like this, good girls gone completely bad, the three of them moulding together to become one, naked-curled up together so completely taken apart.

When Delia comes she hisses one long second of noise. She slumps back into the bed letting Jazmine curl up next to her and Lindy in the middle, she shudders slightly her eyes drooping, between the three of them there has barely been five words spoken.

But that's just how it is.

And when Lindy shifts so she can lift the comforter of the bed to wrap around the three naked bodies that, they shiver under the blanket before Jazmine sits up reaching for her bottle of wine passing it to Lindy who unscrews the top before taking a swig.

"Stop" she mutters to Jazmine and Delia can see from her perch that Jazmine's right breast is exposed and Lindy is tracing the nipple with her finger in order to keep her lying down. Jasmine turns on her side to face them nuzzling her head against Lindy her other hand reaching over Lindy's flat, pale stomach to link hands with Delia.

They do everything together, they shop together, drink together, eat together, and now they sleep together.

None of them know what the hell is happening, or how long this thing between them will last but right now the three of them all equally know-they don't want this to end.

Whatever happens, they are all in this together.

* * *

 **Like I said please leave a review and let me know what you think**


End file.
